


Family Zoom Meeting

by Ginny_Lovegood



Series: Clizzy with Kids [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: Well, Maryse and Jocelyn have got it into their heads that there needs to be a zoom meeting for everyone. Unfortunately, they don't understand how zoom works.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Clizzy with Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Family Zoom Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is set three years after You are my heart, Iz. You don't need to read it to read this, but just so you know: Clizzy and Malec are celebs, and Clizzy has kids.
> 
> Clary and Izzy's Kids:  
> Sophie is 6  
> Alice is 2 1/2.  
> And Claire is 1
> 
> Also, the Lightwood Dad is dead. 
> 
> This set right now, during the quarantine. 
> 
> And Clary's middle name is Louise now.

"Ugh." Sighed Clary.

"What is it?" Izzy asked as she looked up from the train set where she was playing with the couples oldest daughters, Sophie and Alice.

"Our parents have decided we need to do a zoom meeting tonight at six. But they don't seem to understand that you need a zoom account to do that. " Clary explained, rolling her eyes a little, but careful not to disturb their youngest daughter, Claire, who was sitting in her lap, flipping through a picture book.

"I have a zoom account. We could have the meeting from there." Izzy said.

"I'll text mom."

*^*^*^

"Okay, can you see my face?" Clary said into her phone. Her mom had no idea was Zoom really was, and so she had to call her and Maryse and walk them through it. Magnus, Alec, Jace, and Max were all waiting semi- patiently. Alec looked like he was going to explode if he didn't say something rude. Magnus was applying make up using the zoom screen as a mirror. Jace was talking to someone off screen, which was weird as he was quarantining alone. Max was in his college dorm, where they had decided to let the kids stay.

And Jocelyn and Maryse were on the meeting, but neither of them seemed to realize it. 

Finally Jocelyn and Maryse looked at the computer screen and saw the meeting. They hung up.

Finally.

"What tech wizards you guys are." Said Alec airily.

Magnus shot him a look.

"What is everyone doing?" Jocelyn asked. "And Clary, where is Izzy and the kids?" 

Clary took a breath to answer when Izzy ran past, chasing a toddler in nothing but underwear.

"Alice, put clothes on for Grammy and Nanny!" Izzy said as she dodged the couch.

"There." Clary said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is she doing?" Jace asked.

Clary shrugged. "I don't know. She's your sister."

"And your wife!" Izzy shouted from across the room.

Clary laughed. "I think she is trying to get the girls dressed for the zoom call, and they think if they don't get into clothes, Izzy will relent and let them where PJs."

"Clearly they don't know Izzy very well." Said Alec. 

Maryse, Clary, and Jace laughed.

"That's for sure." Replied Maryse.

"Victory!" Izzy said as she made her way into the room, carrying three dressed kids. She put the baby, Claire, in the cradle in the corner. She sat down beside Clary on the couch and waved at the camera.

"Why is Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus in the screen?" Asked little Alice.

"Well, they are in a phone call. But they are looking into the camera, like we are doing, see? And then magic fairies take our picture in exchange for Magnus and Alec's picture and some money. " Clary explained, a twinkle in her eye.

"No!" Said Izzy.

"Yes, that's how it works. It's called El and Tracy, as those are the fairies names."

"And I said Clary would never teach her kids anything." Alec chuckled.

Meanwhile Izzy swatted Clary with a pillow. Sophie retaliated. Soon Izzy Clary, Sophie, and Alice were engaged in a pillow battle. 

"Would you all calm down?" Asked Maryse.

"Never." Said Clary with a gleam in her eye.

"Can we see the baby?" Asked Luke as he walked into Jocelyn's camera view carrying two cups of steaming hot chocolate. He gave Jocelyn a kiss and a mug.

"Fine." Said Izzy, as the pillow fight came to an end. "But I got her to sleep, so no loud noises."

Izzy picked up the computer and placed it on the shelf overlooking the sleeping baby. Clary tickled Sophie, and she screeched in delight.

"CLARISSA LOUISE FRAY-LIGHTWOOD!" Izzy yelled. "YOU JUST WOKE THE BABY!" 

"I'm sorry, love." Clary said as she went over and started to kiss Izzy. "I'll get her back to sleep." 

Izzy moaned as Clary slid her tounge threw her lips.

Suddenly Claire started to scream.

Clary dismally started to shush her, and rock her cradle. 

"Whew!" Alec said. "For a moment there I thought we would have to watch that. I love that baby! "

"I thought I heard someone over at Jace's. Who is that? " Called Clary.

"I let a homeless group live in my house." Jace said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Said Alec.

"I'm sure it's perfectly legal." Said Maryse, gazing at Alec in the way only mothers can.

"Well, not really. I mean, you aren't meant to invite anyone into your house. But the police don't need to know. " Jace said smoothly.

Claire started to snore softly. 

"Claire's asleep, so we are going to log off now, because this is loud!" Izzy whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything for a little while. Hectic times.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
